


这是真的吗

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang





	这是真的吗

天哪一切都糟糕透顶——埃迪望着自己断了的胫骨和髌骨，白色的玩意从他的左腿横穿出来，红色的肉则被扭曲成骇人的样子，明明只能伸直的地方却奇异地向外面拐，看上去痛极了——实际上也是。

这怕是要半身不遂，埃迪用残存的意识想到。但这又有什么办法呢？这就是他必然的结局，作为一个出生入死的调查记者，塔里应当对这些诡异的事件展开调查，即使它们还常常伴随着危险。生命基金会是一个不对劲的政府部门——埃迪已经暗中观察了半年已久，但他绝对想不到攻击他的不是生命基金会里面的彪形大汉，准确来说那他妈的可能根本不是一种动物——一种黑色而暴戾的液体（还是胶状物）。

埃迪发誓他对那个钢化玻璃隔离门后面的黑色长发女孩没有半点不轨之心，但她就是这么撞碎了玻璃冲出来，当场把一个成年男子摁在地上扭断了右手的胳膊和打碎了他的肩胛骨，血液和呻吟中埃迪忍痛看见女孩把手指伸进了自己的肉里——耶稣！那个画面简直比行尸走肉第六季还惊悚，黑色的液体包裹住了他的右手断裂处，随后女孩打烂了外层的隔离玻璃，直直地让他从三十几楼的高度做自由落体运动。  
砰！邦！唰！

乱七八糟的声音过后埃迪短暂地失去意识，再次醒来他很感谢自己还没见到那三岁就去世了的奶奶，他的头部和上半身卡在了建筑器械里，两条腿部准确来说有点像风中晃荡的肉泥——还是带血鲜活着哪。

好吧，也是因为记者，他总穿着几十个小口袋的马甲，里面其中某个放着他的手机——他必须得抓紧时间找出来，因为他已经感觉不到自己的腿部了，麻痹和寒冷会吞噬他的生命活力，手指摸索着尼龙材质，血液在上面留下痕迹。生活习惯混乱让他很难想的起来究竟是那个口袋……哦，找到了！

埃迪突然觉得有点不对劲。

拿着手机的是他的右手，刚刚被弄得粉碎的右手。

身体里面某种物质给予了他右手痊愈的机会——即便黑夜中看不见他也能感受到自己的筋膜和骨头正在缓慢地黏连，也是这个瞬间，埃迪重新有力气用双手将自己撑起来，把两条腿放回建筑机的平面。仿佛是街舞那样（埃迪觉得是他中学时期看过很酷的机器人舞），扭曲的左腿一下子并了回来，这回他看清楚了，是黑色的液体带领着无知觉的肉体行动。

他似乎慢慢活了过来，身上的大小伤口都被那善意的黑色液体细心治疗和缝合，埃迪觉得温暖多了，血液重新蔓延到了四肢，意识也开始从混沌走向清醒。他用右手把自己支起来，腿部有怪异的感觉但他没有多加理会，此刻他已经失去了恐惧的本能。  
黑色的液体缓慢地流淌过他的全身——埃迪！他听见有人喊他。

“谁？”埃迪回过头看。“埃迪！”又来了，那是一个低沉的男子嗓音，带着一种伊拉克战场上硫磺和火药的沙哑。他听得出来声音不来自身后，但似乎从离他很近的地方传来……是哪里是哪里……

埃迪！

他猛地摔倒在地上，四肢却不听使唤的死死（被）摁在地上，他抬起头，用力扭动着脖子看四周——却没看见一个像伊拉克军人的人。但是他现在明白了、他感受到了另外一种生命的律动、一种可怕的恩赐——不是耶稣给他的也不在周围的铁板上，那恰恰是来自于他身体里面一个丧心病狂的嚎叫。

他用力抬起手臂，疯狂地撕扯着自己的上衣——what the……蔓延在胸口上黑色的血丝正在由线成面地粘合，向空白的地方游走过去。埃迪感受到自己大腿可能正在被一圈又一圈黑色的液体缠绕着，冰凉又黏滑，像是异性的皮肤。黑色的液体顶到了他的囊袋，出于惊吓埃迪猛地缩了一下自己的大腿根，但黑色液体毫不在意地包裹住了他的囊袋，将两颗小球沉浸在黑色的液体里被刺激和顶撞。

埃迪难耐地叫了出声，这很可怕，你根本看不见自己正在被一个什么玩意儿摁着操，他解开皮带想把那黑色的液体扯下来——但共生体下一个瞬间从分化出了五六条支臂死死锁住了埃迪的四肢，剩下的两条则是箍住了他的喉咙，和强迫他张开嘴巴，黑色的液体便瞬间填满了他的口腔。

埃迪叫不出声，他只能呜呜嗯嗯地被迫抬头却还眼球尽力地向下看，天哪他的视野里已经看不见自己的双腿了——黑色的液体包裹住了自己，也像人类那样，却长出了比人类更为结实的双腿。

嘴巴里的东西湿漉漉的，在模仿一出一进的姿势——埃迪明白这玩意是让他口交，喉头的窒息和嘴巴的抽插让他失去行动的能力。他甚至感觉不到自己胸前的小点正在被恶意地玩弄，发红、肿痛、那不重要。

最终嘴巴里的东西喷射出了一股液体，埃迪后知后觉吞下去之后才感受到腥臭。但那不重要，毕竟他已经被玩弄得上了头，他明显感受到自己无论上衣还是裤子内外都湿透了，他想一个可爱的海绵宝宝，摁一摁就可以流出全身的水。

他的下体被含着（埃迪认为那是他被口交的感觉），液体沿着他从根部大顶端的青筋舔舐而上，软硬度不同的液体刺激着他的柱身。一开始是仔仔细细地啃咬，像一个乖巧听话的对象，但埃迪还是叫了出来。这儿没有人，一切都很好，他甚至对还没搞清状况的自己感到愉悦，快乐、即使是站着、跪着、躺着，身上的东西总能给他惊喜。

随后是一个陡然从头到根部的含住，如牙齿般坚硬的东西咬在他的马眼上，柱身被狠狠地吸吮着——埃迪顿时进入一种兴奋无力的矛盾状态，宛如婴儿一样把自己的大腿合拢、缩紧，他不知道自己是射精了还是流出尿液——但长时间的挑逗在某一刻得到了释放，这会使他的身体感到很痒，或者是精神上一种瘙痒和麻木的状态。他听到自己如同女人的叫声，他听见了，这使他很羞愧。

黑色液体缠上了他的腰肢，蹂躏着他的尾椎骨，顺着身体的弧度，液体逆流倒了他的脖颈，埃迪这才感觉液体并非是冰冷的，即便在这样的天气下黑色的玩意儿反射着寒冷的光。磨蹭他的头发和皮肤的物质是略高于人体的36度，位于半空中，如同他的命运一般，也飘摇不定的埃迪布洛克感受到说不清的满足感。是的，此时此刻他不需要安全感，他是个将死之人，不过是在死前爽了一发，这些温暖是最后的满足。

他顺从地躺倒在那黑色液体里，似乎那些东西也有了生命，伸出了浓稠如墨的流体裹住了他的嘴巴和额头，黑色的液体从他的鼻孔和下巴钻过去，从远处看就像是脸庞被撕扯成了几瓣。他看着今天的夜晚，没有下雪没有下雨的天空，真干净啊。他感到寒冷，还有从心脏传来的疲倦酸痛，张大嘴巴是为了呼吸还是渴求一些水？黑色的东西好像藤蔓，那么就将我一层层包裹吧，埃迪想沉睡在这片黑色的雪地里，宛如幼年躺在父亲的怀抱，出生前母亲的子宫，那些看不清的世界里尽然是温暖，不是这样的吗？

黑色的东西钻进了他的衣服，揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，很难说埃迪此刻爽还是不爽，因为他快感觉不到自己的双腿了。只不过是间隔一会儿的瘙痒提醒着他被这个黑色的玩意儿操的现实。

尖锐刺进肠壁，然后是缓慢地回旋，像是一个生命体在体内肆意生长发芽。它会成为参天大树吗？会从里面把埃迪捅破吗？埃迪会成为他的营养品吗……就像那些化茧成蝶的虫子一样，融化成一层胶状物质？

埃迪喘不上气，因为陌生的东西在他的直肠内蔓延，像是有生命力的水，击打着他内在的皮肤和细胞，发出喧嚣的呐喊。他是害怕的，但是此刻却得到了生命落幕之时的充实，至少死前还有一个活的东西充斥在自己的身体上。

尽管有点艰难，但他还是叫出来了。那些是无意义的呻吟，但是他知道那奇妙的东西都听得懂。也只有它知道频率和振幅的不同会带来不同的快感，于是它明白了，它知道要快速的冲撞那最脆弱的最深处，要在浅层的地方缓慢地旋转而不是啃噬，它知道排泄出黑色的液体会让自己体内这个可怜的人类男子爽翻天，会他死后重生，成为自己的一部分，自己也成为他的一部分，主宰这个人类。

埃迪布洛克被包围在一团巨大的温暖里，他已经看不见东西，但这样张开眼睛也是黑暗的世界，仿佛是对抗恐惧的盾牌。有的时候不得不承认，对抗恐惧最大的武器就是恐惧本身。比起死亡本身，黑暗也是死亡的一部分。

体内和口腔被填满，四面八方都是它，埃迪布洛克觉得此刻自己竟然感到充实，他放心地射精和呻吟，放心地喊叫出来，他想，或许这会儿已经安全了，或许这会儿我已经找到了一个新的归宿。

他不想承认脱去了这层铠甲之后，又变回那个小小的无力的小记者，挖不到有价值的劲爆新闻，面临着离婚的情感危机。  
黑色是他的保护伞。

在这个火山爆发的时刻，躺在最柔软的火山灰上，安睡。


End file.
